


Kittens

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: The Arcana [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: Julian is ticklish and kittens are soft.





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by.... my actual kitten, Alastor, because he does exactly this to me and my boyfriend (who happens to also be a light eyed 6'4" beanpole, i have a TYPE okay) all the time. Enjoy kitten cuddles

I woke up to the first rays of dawn, shivering. Julian wrapped himself up in the blankets again, long legs tangled up in the sheets, leaving me without. He is sprawled out on his back when I look at him, breathing steadily and deeply. His face is serene, almost boyish and I push the hair away from his face to kiss him gently. He sighs in his sleep, at peace. I don't know how he’s not cold given that he is completely nude.

Shivering, I yank the blanket free of his legs and cover us both. I settle in beside him again, snuggling close, trying to leach some of his body heat. He shifts, rolling to face me and wrapping an arm around me. His eyes flutter open for a moment and then settle closed.

“Did I steal the blanket,” he asks, his voice muffled by sleepiness and my hair as he nuzzles into it.

“You did, it’s fine,” I say. “Go back to sleep. It’s barely dawn” 

He nods, tilting my face up to his so he can kiss me. It’s a lazy, sleepy kiss and he makes a sound in his throat that sounds like contentment. It’s followed by a yelp and his eyes are wide as he looks to the foot of the bed. “Why you little rascal! That tickled!” 

I hear the small meow and it’s clear that Aris is the culprit, having either batted at or licked Julian’s feet. I can’t help but laugh as Julian flops back into the pillows. I tangle my legs up in his and snuggle against his chest. It isn’t long before Aris has climbed up on top of us and wiggles his way in between us, purring louder than a 6 month old kitten should be capable of. Julian sighs and starts petting my mischievous little orange familiar.

“At least he’s warm,” mutters Julian.

“Mmhmm,” I kiss his throat and settle in, letting Aris come to rest under my chin, hoping that I can get at least another hour of sleep before we have to start preparing to open the clinic and shop.


End file.
